


A New World

by LadyKatAstrid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/F, F/M, More characters, basically following the story they set up but another route, eventual clexa, eventual deaths and blood, grounders, other ships, will post warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatAstrid/pseuds/LadyKatAstrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>97 years after a nuclear wiped out the Earth's life, a hundred kids are sent to the ground from the Ark. They are airbenders, waterbenders, firebenders, earthbenders and non-benders. They were delinquents on space but they are free now. The only thing is that are on their own, alone. Or so they think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New World

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on Tumblr saying what would happen if The 100 and Avatar made a crossover and thought, why not find out?  
> It starts kind of like the TV series but I will be taking a different route taking into account some canon things (you will find the lack of some characters and some other surprises) and other non-canon things.  
> This chapters serves as introduction to the story and more bending will be shown in later chapters. Hope you enjoy!

97 years without being able to touch the surface of the Earth. 97 years since a fraction of humanity decided to leave Earth and live in the space to save humanity from imminent eradication that would wipe out almost all life on Earth.  
Metalbenders worked non-stop to get their new home, "The Ark", ready before the nuclear war began where only some privileged were able to enter. Great waterbenders well versed in the arts of healing, earthbenders that would take care of the gardens and vegetable patches, airbenders so they could regulate the air pressure and firebenders that would be needed to melt the metal or provide warmth should it be needed. Even skilled non-benders managed to enter, but they were a minority compared to the benders.  
It was a utopia, a salvation many wanted. But they soon realized everything was not sunshine and rainbows. Their supplies grew smaller the longer they stayed there, and the laws grew tougher in comparison. Benders were not allowed to use their skills except for some cases like the healing waterbenders or the lucky earthbenders that worked in the farm stations.  
The ones that broke this golden rule were punished ruthlessly; they were floated. Firebenders for creating fire that would consume air. Non-authorized earthbenders that went to the gardens and took mud into their hands. Waterbenders that wasted water and airbenders for using their abilities that could depressurize an Ark's wing. But that didn't mean non-benders were safe, because petty crimes, like stealing a chunk of bread, were also punished by this method. Fear of being floated was something needed for the survival of the human race, that's what the ruling council thought.  
There were, however, some special cases that were forgiven. Those crimes committed by perpetrators under 18 years of age were not floated, but they were imprisoned in single cells until the day they died. They were called the Delinquents. And Clarke Griffin, a waterbender, was one of them.  
She was on her room –her cell– painting the landscapes of the ground, something she would always dream about but would never feel when the door opened. On the door, her mother and some guards awaited. She stood and backed down in fear, but the guards entered and dragged her out.  
"Mom! What's going on?" She asked.  
Her mother, one of the council members, put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine."   
Clarke fought the guards, trying to get their hands out of her, but they were stronger than she was and managed to pin her arms behind her. "What is this? I don't turn eighteen in another month. No!"  
Was she going to be floated? She looked around and saw other delinquents being dragged out of their cells too. Where were they taking them? She looked at her mother searching for answers. "They are going to kill us, right? Reducing population so that the rest of you have more time."  
Her mother shock her head in denial. "You are being sent to the ground. All hundred of you."  
"No, but the-"  
"The rules have changed. This gives you a chance to live. Please, take care of you and look out for the others. I can't lose you too. I love you too much."  
As her mother spoke those last words some kind of needle stung her back and she drifted to a non-desired sleep. "Clarke, you are going to go to Earth."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She awoke with a jolt, with lights flashing on the small shutter she saw she was in. All around her people her age were nervous, talking or praying as the shutter made its way to the ground. The Chancellor made its appearance on small TVs posted in the walls explaining why they were there.   
The ship shook some more while Thelonious Jaha's voice resonated and a kid found it funny to unfasten his belt and started floating around. Some kids cheered him up and some others followed his example. Clarke tried to tell them that if they weren't secure when the shutter touched the earth they would surely get hurt. One boy in particular, who told her his name was Finn, seemed to enjoy too much the lack of gravity until the parachutes opened making them collide the walls and floor.  
They landed roughly and suddenly everything was quiet. People looked at each other without knowing what to do. Were they safe? A sound and all of theirs belts opened at the same time. They went to the doors but Clarke checked first the boys that had been floating around. They were all dead except for Finn.  
"Open the doors!" Someone yelled.  
"No!" Clarke ran to the doors to see a boy standing next to a lever. "If the air is toxic we will die." She told him.  
"If the air is toxic we are dead anyway."  
"Bellamy?" It was a soft voice coming from one of the girls.  
Clarke recognized the girl who had spoken; it was the one who had been found living under the floor in her family room. She hugged him confirming Clarke's suspicions of them being siblings. Octavia, Clarke remembered, Octavia was her name. Which made the boy his brother, Bellamy Blake.  
"Come on," he told her. "You will be the first person to walk on Earth in a hundred years."   
They pulled apart and Bellamy pulled the lever opening the door.  
The first thing Clarke felt was the sun on her face. The warmth on her skin. The trees, all these new noises that seemed to come from nowhere. The air filling her lungs for what it seemed the first time. It wasn't toxic. It was life.  
Octavia was the first one to touch the earth, screaming high and then everyone broke loose. They ran, they jumped, they screamed and they laughed. Clarke saw earthbenders fall into their knees taking their boots off and rubbing the dirt and the soil between their hands, the waterbenders in a nearby puddle pulling the water out of it and remembering how it felt to tame it, firebenders making small sparks with their hands feeling the heat that came from their fingers and the airbenders just standing there, their arms open, feeling the true wind on their bodies. Non-benders smiling with the sensation of finally being home.  
Clarke also wanted to do all those things, but survival was the first thing on her mind. Taking out the map she saw their destination, Mount Weather. She looked to the horizon and saw the mountains that would be their salvation.  
She went back to the drop ship, where Bellamy had started giving orders: the waterbenders to collect water, the earthbenders to build some kind of shelter and the fire and airbenders to collect tree branches for fire.   
Clarke stood on his side and spoke up. "We need to go to Mount Weather. We will find resources there."  
Octavia was the first one to speak. "What, do you think you are in charge or something? Just because you are the daughter of a council member? Or maybe because you are a waterbender?"  
"You think I care who is in charge right now? We need to go to Mount Weather, not because I'm the daughter of anyone but because the longer we wait the hungrier we will be, and I don't think any of us thought of packing food before being sent down here."  
"I'm sorry, Princess, but this is our home now, and we are not leaving because you say so." Bellamy said.  
"How long do you think we'll last without those supplies?" She shot back.  
"Then I have an idea. Why don't you go, find it for us. Maybe do something for the less privileged for a change."  
"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.  
Clarke held his gaze for a moment before she turned her back and went in Mount Weather's direction. She walked along until she heard footsteps behind her. Thinking it was someone from Bellamy's crew she bent the water out of a plant and hit her attacker when she turned.  
She heard a thump and a grunt. "Hey, hey, hey. Easy there, we came to help."  
Clarke heard Finn talk from the ground and realized he was not alone. There were two other boys with him and Bellamy's sister, Octavia. One of the boys had Asian features and the other one googles on his head.  
"Who are you?" She asked them without leaving her fighting stance.  
The Asian guy, dressed in a red jacket, spoke first. "My name is Monty Green, I was a metalbender on the Ark, and this is Jasper Jordan, a waterbender like you."  
Clarked glanced at Finn on the floor who stood up. "I'm Finn, though you already knew that. I'm a firebender." After saying that he shot flames to the sky with a smirk.  
"Nice show, spacewalker." Octavia said without much conviction. "I'm Octavia, a non-bender." She dared Clarke to say something with her gaze.  
It surprised her that the neither of the Blake's was a bender; with their hotheaded character and stubbornness she had expected them to be earthbenders at least.  
Clarke nodded at her new crew. "Let's do this."

They had been walking for some hours when they got to a river. They had seen mutated animals and many plants about which Monty knew a lot –he came from the farm station and he had been busted for making illegal substances with Jasper's help. The water was clear and fresh, making Octavia want to take a bath. After striping, there she went. Finn was about to follow her when something appeared on the water, a fish of some sort but too fast and big.   
The thing tried to pull her deeper into the water with Octavia unable to fight for herself and she nearly drowned, but Jasper used her waterbending skills to put her out of the water and Finn scared the thing shooting it with fire.  
"What was that?!" The non-bender asked.  
"I have no idea, are you okay?" Clarke checked on the girl but there seemed to be nothing out of place.  
"Yeah, but we need to cross the river to get to Mount Weather. How are we going to do that with that thing on the water?"  
Clarke was going to answer when a spear landed between Octavia's feet missing her legs for a few inches. Everyone got on their feet fast directing their sights to the forest where they thought they saw movement.  
"Over there!" Finn yelled sending a fire flare. The tree burned, but no screams sounded.  
"To the left!" This time was Monty. Finn complied and sent another blaze but missed again.  
With their backs to the river and their eyes on the trees they pressed their backs together. There were no words, but they unanimously encircled Octavia, the only non-bender of their group. Jasper and Clarke had both water on their hands, Finn fire and Monty was ready to launch rocks to anyone who moved.  
"Guys, we need to go to the drop ship." Clarke muttered so that only they could hear it.  
"I agree." Finn said. "Monty, we'll need you to build walls for us if they shot, are we clear?"  
"I have never made walls of earth, I don't know if I'll be able to."  
"We trust you, Monty." Octavia said.  
The smallest of them all nodded and they prepared to run. When Clarke yelled 'now!' everyone went to the woods, running for their lives. Finn was the first one followed by Monty and Octavia in the middle with Jasper and Clarke on the rear. Jasper had water on his hands unlike Clarke, who could take the water out of the plants should she need it.  
They heard a couple of arrows being shot and Octavia was caught on her right arm. Despite the injury, she kept on running helped by Jasper.  
The group reached the ship which started to look more like a camp. Weird glances were directed at them and someone screamed when they saw Octavia injured. They finally stopped when they were at the ship's entrance, with Bellamy coming to them after someone told him they had arrived. He was alarmed when he saw his sister bleeding.  
"What the fuck happened?" He was furious, directing his anger towards Clarke.  
She was heavily breathing; she had never been the best athlete after all. "We… we were attacked."  
"By whom?" He demanded.  
He pushed on Clarke's personal space, but Finn got in the middle of both. "Hey, dude, chill out. We don't know what happened, someone threw a spear at us and then shot arrows. We couldn't even see them."  
Bellamy didn't take his eyes off Clarke while Finn was talking, but as soon as he was over he went to his sister side. "Are you okay?"  
"I have an arrow on my shoulder, what do you think?" She said with sarcasm.  
Clarke neared the girl but Bellamy got on her way. "I don't need you to cause any more damage to my sister."  
"Bellamy, get out of my way. If you don't recall, my mom was the chief medical officer. I know what to do."  
Not trusting her completely, he took some seconds before he let her pass.  
"Jasper, take any container you can find and bring it to the ship filled with water." She then took Octavia and led her inside the drop ship followed by Finn and her brother. She made her sit on a chair and signaled her to take a belt strip between her teeth. "This is gonna hurt."  
When Octavia nodded, she broke the arrow and took it out with a fast pull. Octavia grunted in pain and gasped. Clarke took the water Jasper had brought and with her mum's indications on her mind, she used her healing bending to close the exit and entrance wound.  
"It's done." She announced. "But you should take your time and rest."  
"Thanks." Octavia said sincerely. It didn't hurt as before, but it was still annoying.  
"Now," Bellamy spoke up. "Tell me what the hell happened out there."  
Clarke was the one who answered this time. "We may not be as alone as we thought we were."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was for the first chapter. Tell me if you liked it, if you didn't or anything that's in your mind. Even a little review helps a lot!  
> See you on the next chapter.


End file.
